New Republic
The New Republic (also simply known as the Republic) is a government in the Star Wars universe. When the Rebel Alliance re-established the Old Republic after the downfall of the Galactic Empire, it became known as the New Republic, just as the original Galactic Republic had become known as the Old Republic by that time. The New Republic was founded on the same premise on which the Old Republic had been established twenty-five thousand years previously; to have a representative parliamentary body govern the galaxy in a fair and equal manner. It was designed to eradicate the shortcomings that brought about the Old Republic's downfall. Government and politics With the signing of the Galactic Concordance on Coruscant, the New Republic secured both victory and peace. Several changes were made to the political process to ensure mistakes of the Old Republic were not repeated. Despite dropping the "supreme" from the title, the post of Chancellor still held the emergency powers granted to Palpatine during the Old Republic's last years. To prevent further abuses of the office, Mon Mothma gave up these emergency powers and set forth a plan to give aid to war-torn worlds and bolster the training of their planetary defense forces so that they could defend themselves. Additionally, the Senate passed the Military Disarmament Act which, while maintaining the New Republic Starfleet, greatly reduced its size and capabilities. In order to gain the support of disaffected worlds and prevent friction that had occurred during the Old Republic and later the Galactic Empire, the New Republic government chose to not settle on Coruscant. Instead, member worlds would host the capital on a rotating basis with elections deciding where to seat the Senate. New Galactic Senate The New Galactic Senate, also known as the New Republic Senate, the Galactic Senate or the Senate, is the central legislative body of the New Republic. It was founded in the aftermath of the Battle of Endor, when the Rebel Alliance founded the New Republic with the intention of replacing the fractured Galactic Empire as the primary government of the galaxy. History The destruction of the second Death Star and the death of Emperor Palpatine during the Battle of Endor left the Galactic Empire in chaos. The Rebel Alliance, which was created to oppose the Empire and struck the critical blow against the regime during the Battle of Endor, formed the New Republic in the midst of this chaos. The Republic restored the Galactic Senate, which initially based itself in Hanna City on Chandrila. The world was chosen because it had long been seen as a source of big ideas, and the Republic believed that the galaxy was in need of those big ideas - in addition to the basic humanitarian needs that the Senate could provide the people of the galaxy. Mon Mothma, the leader of the Rebel Alliance and a former senator from Chandrila, was elected as the chancellor of the Galactic Senate. The charter of the chancellor maintained the emergency powers that the old Senate gave to Palpatine at the onset of the Clone Wars, but Mon intended to eliminate them, believing them to be a poison to democracy. She further believed that if the Republic was to convince the galaxy to join them, it could not be seen as doing so under threat. In the decades after the Galactic Civil War, the First Order began to rise to power as a successor force to the Galactic Empire. The Senate did not believe that the First Order was a threat, even after investigating its activities. As a result, Leia Organa formed the Resistance to serve as a check against the activities of the First Order. The Senate did not officially support General Leia's military activities, but it did begrudgingly tolerate it. Nonetheless, the Senate, including the chancellor, continued to pursue peace and would not engage the First Order so long as they followed the dictates of the Galactic Concordance. However, the Resistance was supported and funded by sympathetic senators who shared Leia's views on the First Order. The First Order intended to turn its sights onto the Republic and the Senate, which leaders like General Hux saw as an illegitimate government that was unable to control the chaos in the galaxy. During the growing conflict between the First Order and the Resistance, the First Order used its superweapon, Starkiller Base, to destroy the Hosnian system. Most members of the Senate were present on Hosnian Prime, including the chancellor, were killed when the planet was destroyed by the Starkiller's firepower. Military Forces New Republic Army The New Republic Army is a segment of the New Republic Defense Force that served as the ground military of the New Republic; after the downfall of the Galactic Empire, the Rebel Alliance became the New Republic Army, as well as part of the New Republic's military forces. New Republic Starfleet The New Republic Starfleet, also known as the New Republic Defense Fleet, the New Republic Navy or simply the New Republic fleet is the naval branch of the New Republic's military forces formed from the Rebel Alliance Fleet in the aftermath of the Battle of Endor. History Sometime after the downfall of the Galactic Empire and the founding of New Republic, the Rebel Alliance became the New Republic's armed forces as well as all of it's members became part of the New Republic Army, like the Old Republic Army, the New Republic Army protects the New Republic from from dangerous threats; thirty years after the Battle of Endor, the army is led by Leia Organa, the daughter of Jedi General Anakin Skywalker. History Sometime after the downfall of the Galactic Empire and the Battle of Endor, the New Republic was founding by Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa, Han Solo and Lando Calrissian; on the principles of the Old Republic. For the last thirty years, there had been peace in the galaxy for the New Republic, approximately thirty years later, the First Order, an organization formed by the remnants of the Empire, becomes known to the public, however, the New Galactic Senate, led by Chancellor Lanever Villecham, did not take them very seriously, to do them being small in numbers; until Destruction of the Hosnian system, the capital of New Republic, it can be assumed that New Republic's capital was moved to Coruscant. Gallery New Republic.png|The symbol of the New Republic. Logo of the New Republic.png|Logo of the New Republic. Hosnian Prime.jpeg|Hosnian Prime the capital of the New Republic. External links * Category:Politicians Category:Galactic Republic Characters Category:Star Wars characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Character groups Category:Star Wars: The Force Awakens characters Category:Armies Category:Councils